What Are We Meant To Be Doing?
by DearNoAttachments
Summary: A Follow up to It Can Be Out Little Secret. Jon and Joe's relationship or..friendship spark gets a little further on accident.


It's been months since that kiss Jon and Joe shared, they haven't talked about it or did it again. The Shield were split now and they were on their own paths. Right now Joe was watching Jon wrestle against Colby, he was suppose to go out there when Kane and Randy tried to all attack him. So far this Tokyo tour has been awesome as hell, Joe loved everything about it.

Soon it was his cue, he ran down the ramp from behind the curtains and slid in the ring, superman punching everyone who was attacking Jon. Once done he lifts Jon and they pull each other in for a quick hug before working together like old times and owning the ring. This was only a house show but damn it always felt like a main event, it was so much happening, so exciting to the crowd and entertaining.

After Colby, Randy, and Kane left Joe's theme plays then he rose Jon's arm. Jon's theme plays next, they both get on the turn buckles and do poses to the crowd, that adrenaline rushing hard. When Joe gets down he gets a surprise, Jon kisses him on the forehead then ruffles his hair before getting out the ring and walking up the ramp, selling a pain walk up to the curtains.

It's not like Jon hasn't done the forehead kiss thing before, it just felt different this time. Joe soon gets out the ring and smacks hands as he goes up the ramp. He even stops a bit to sign a few things. As he gets backstage other WWE superstars pat him on the back for the good job he did. Joe just smiles before going into the locker room he shared with all the other guys that were at this house show.

When he went in there was just Jon, Randy, Kane, and Colby. Everyone else were preforming for the rest of the house show. He sits on the bench and pulls his hair into a low side ponytail before taking off his vest and tank top that was under it. Jon sat next to him and took off his gray tank top. He did not eye Joe at all as he did this and it only made Joe wonder what's going on in that little bruised mind.

After Joe got showered and dressed in street clothes he decided to go back to his hotel for the night. He wasn't really up for going out, plus if he did his wife would keep calling and calling and asking what he did. She always questioned him of everything.

Joe was only in his briefs as he laid in bed. The TV was on and he was watching some old football stuff, nothing really good was on TV. There was a few knocks on the door and he sighed, it could be anyone drunk that came on tour. When he got up and opened the door he saw that it was Jon.

"It's 1AM Jon."

"I know..You gonna let me in or?"

Joe huffed out a laugh then moved over to let Jon inside. When the door closes Joe turns around to see Jon slightly kicking his foot on the carpet. "You okay?" Jon laughs and nods. "You drunk?"

"I'm not drunk man. Can't I come to your room at night without being drunk?"

"I don't know man you're one crazy moterf-" Joe stopped talking when he felt Jon's lips on his. It was their second kiss and it felt better than the first. Joe put his arms around Jon's waist and pulled him in so close, their front sides pressing together a bit hard. The kiss stopped soon after and Jon licked his lips.

"Shut up." The Ohioan let his tongue slide along his bottom lip slowly. Joe took that chance to let his tongue come out, he licks Jon's tongue and Jon grunted. They never actually made out so it felt weird. It was only pecks. Jon licks Joe's tongue then sucks it into his hot mouth.

Their tongues hesitantly tangled with each other, then they started getting the hang of it. Jon was a super good kisser, Joe was melting directly into it, making soft deep groans as Jon lead the kiss. Jon puts his hands on Joe's ass and gently squeezes. His mouth moves away from the older man's mouth only to move to his neck. He licked up and down the bronze skin, slow hot licks up that soft flesh. Joe moans and tilts his head more.

"You taste good." Jon mumbled between licks. The licks soon changed to opened mouth kisses down the neck and on to Joe's chest. "I bet I kiss you better than that girl you got back at home." Joe's hands slide down to Jon's ass, squeezing a bit hard. "Say it." Jon whispered. "Say it and I'll continue."

"Jon." Joe groans and closes his eyes. To be truthful Joe hasn't had this spark with his wife in a kiss in a while, maybe 'cause they don't spend as much time as they used to like in his football days. "Come on man."

Jon laughed and hugs Joe tightly. "I won't push you that far, fine fine. You're a damn good kisser."

"You're not so bad yourself."

"Fuck that I'm the best there is."

"Cocky?" Joe laughs, he was still groping Jon's ass. Jon cocks an eyebrow then his eyes goes a bit wide. He felt something hard against his leg. Joe bites his bottom lip slightly when Jon notices, he backs away and adjusts himself.

"Shit." Jon mumbled. "Let's pretend that didn't happen." Jon lets out a nervous laugh when Joe points to his pants. He was hard too, he had to adjust himself as well. "I'm gonna let you sleep.." Jon quickly left the room and yelled a bye as he sprints down the hallway.

"Bye?" Joe mumbles while closing the door and locking it. That wasn't meant to happen, he didn't know what they were doing anymore. It felt wrong but good and it almost went further. What if it did? What would further actually be?


End file.
